


I'll Give You the Best Years

by natural_singularity



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: Today, he’s standing with Buck in the shade of a large oak tree. It’s a cool November morning, the California weather mild enough to gather outside in a large group, all dressed up in heavy formalwear.Today, he’s wearing a suit that complements Buck’s. The material is a little stiff, the shoes a little uncomfortable, but he doesn’t notice because damn, it’s worth it.“Eddie,” Buck begins, voice cracking and eyes already shining.Today, Eddie is marrying a total softie. (And he fucking loves it.)-For Day 6: With an Audience
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769308
Comments: 24
Kudos: 260





	I'll Give You the Best Years

**Author's Note:**

> lots of love to @panevanbuckley and @lafdbuckley for their endless support. wedding's are hard but you two are harder (???)
> 
> Title from [Best Years by 5 Seconds of Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ravtG8RoMqM) (an absolute buddie jam pls come cry with me about it)

Today, he’s standing with Buck in the shade of a large oak tree. It’s a cool November morning, the California weather mild enough to gather outside in a large group, all dressed up in heavy formalwear.

Today, he’s wearing a suit that complements Buck’s. The material is a little stiff, the shoes a little uncomfortable, but he doesn’t notice because damn, it’s worth it.

“Eddie,” Buck begins, voice cracking and eyes shining. 

Today, Eddie is marrying a total softie. (And he fucking loves it.)

“Eddie, the first time I saw you I asked, _who the hell is that_?” Their guests laugh and Buck chuckles wetly, squeezing Eddie’s hands in his own. “I remember feeling so jealous and-and _threatened_ the entire day. This smart, experienced, capable, _stupidly hot_ guy, coming in to edge me out? But it didn’t take long for me to realize I wasn’t jealous of you, I was hopelessly _into_ you. I remember we were in the gym, and you did this… spinning kick thing at the bag and, wow, it was… it was very good, Eds,” he teases, blushing a little. Eddie chuckles and squeezes his hands back.

“And then you told me that you trusted me to have your back, and I knew that I trusted you to have mine too. We didn’t really know each other yet but I felt something settle in my heart that night, something that told me to support you, care for you, and eventually love you, in every way that I could.

“You and Christopher are the best parts of my life. You both welcomed me into your home and into your hearts. You both teach me to keep my chin up, to always keep swimming,” he smiles wetly at Christopher, who gives him a thumbs up and a wide grin in return, before looking back to Eddie. “You both keep me afloat through the worst of times, and you both make the best of times even better. I wouldn’t be the man I am today without you: not because you made me a better man, but because you supported me, and showed me how to love myself.

“I love both of you with everything I have, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with the two of you,” he concludes, before chuckling at himself and wiping at his eyes. 

Buck had warned him he would cry, and to be honest he absolutely believed him, but Eddie didn’t realize he would be near tears as well.

He reaches out to help him, brushing the tears off his cheek and smiling adoringly at him, then takes his hand again. “Buck, if it makes you feel any better, that first day, I thought you were really hot too,” he grins at Buck’s reddening cheeks and rubs his thumb gently across the back of his hand. 

“I’m not sure if I can pick a single, epic moment when I knew I fell in love with you. Maybe when you refused the instructions to build an IKEA bookshelf, then still managed to assemble it perfectly? Or maybe when you stopped at four different bookstores, drove all over the city, just to find the one I mentioned I was _thinking_ about reading?

Or maybe it was when Chris stayed home from school with a cold, and you sang along to every word in _The Lion King_ just to make him laugh? You fit into our family so seamlessly, like you were always meant to be there. You protect us, cheer for us, grieve with us; you love us so fearlessly that you make us feel brave too.” 

Eddie clears his throat lightly, blinking back his own tears. Buck gives him another smile and a little wink, and Eddie huffs out a laugh. His heart’s in his throat, so overjoyed to stand with him today: partners at work, partners in life, and now partners in marriage.

“It wasn’t love at first sight. I had the pleasure of falling in love with you a little bit every day, moment by moment. And I know that I will continue to fall in love with you, every morning we wake up together, and every night we fall asleep, for the rest of our lives.”

Maddie gives Christopher a little nod then, and he gives a very serious nod back before holding out their rings. One at a time, their officiant walks them through their traditional vows and exchange of rings. They’ll have each other for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and in health. They pledge to cherish each other and their little family, and they’ll stand together forever.

Buck’s smiling so brightly at him, openly weeping, and it breaks through the last of Eddie’s defenses as he starts to cry too. They both reach out this time, rings glinting in the sun as they laugh and wipe at each other’s cheeks, unembarrassed to be this overwhelmingly happy together.

“With this exchange of vows and rings, and by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

And this isn’t their first kiss ever. Eddie couldn’t tell you how many times they had kissed since that very first time a year and half ago, and there have been so many ‘first’ kisses since then too:

Their first kiss in the morning, just as the sunrise started to peek through the windows and bath them both in a warm glow.

Their first kiss in the evening, just as they crawled into bed, teeth brushed and their legs tangled, snuggling into the sheets.

Their first kiss in front of Christopher, the three of them relaxing on a picnic blanket at the park, breaking the news to him and Chris cheering, hugging Buck tightly.

Their first kiss on the couch, just the two of them, after a date night of beer and pizza and a bad horror movie marathon. 

Their first kiss at the station, the team congratulating them--sort of (“Finally! You two were driving us crazy!”)--and Hen trying to determine the winner of a bet.

Their first kiss in Buck’s loft, the first time Eddie lifted him and held him against the door, Buck’s long legs wrapped around his waist and his jaw dropped open in shock. (Eddie couldn’t hold him there forever, Buck’s a big guy, but they’re both still impressed.) 

Their first kiss after a lighthearted disagreement (whether it was better to buy coffee already ground, or buy whole beans and grind them as you needed them - a very important, very serious discussion). 

Their first kiss after a fight with a little more weight (whether he knew how fucking risky that fucking move was, and, “Fuck, Evan, you’re not indestructible! And you’re not fucking replaceable. You are _everything_ to us. Chris and I want you--need you--to stick around, okay? So please, _please_ at least try to show yourself as much love as you show us.”)

Their first kiss after they had moved the last of Buck’s stuff into their house. 

Their first kiss in the shower. Their first kiss in the hospital. Their first kiss at a coffee shop, a local restaurant, a dive bar.

All of their first kisses have been unforgettable. But this one? This one feels monumental: their first kiss as husbands.

There’s a beat; Buck’s eyes don’t leave his own before he asks, “Now?” and Eddie can’t help but grin as he nods. 

Their lips finally slot together, and it’s mostly teeth at first, but slowly they start to melt into the kiss. It’s languid, tender, both of them pouring all of their love and devotion into each other, celebrating this moment and all the moments that will come next. 

“Congratulations! Friends and family, it is my honor to introduce to you: Mr. and Mr. Buckley-Diaz!”

Eddie turns to Christopher, settling him in between them and hugging him close. Buck bends to kiss the top of his head, then Eddie’s, before enveloping the two of them into his strong embrace. Between Christopher’s giggles and Buck’s murmured affirmations in his ear, he wonders if his heart is going to leap from his chest in ecstasy.

The three of them start to make their way back up the aisle, friends and family clapping and cheering on both sides, and Eddie shares a proud grin with Buck. They’ve always done best when they faced things together; they’ll have each other’s backs in this too.


End file.
